


the best is yet to come

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Hance, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Original Minor Characters - Freeform, everyone's a parent, some smut-ish at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: There’s memories of kisses, fights, arguments, play-fights. Of group game nights, fighting for their lives, angrily pacing the corridors in the dead of night because worry had set in too deep for sleep to take hold. Keith drags his fingertips against the metal walls, eyes at half-mast.He can almost see the ghosts of their past selves walking down the aqua-lit corridors, laughing and jostling each other, still high off another mission successfully completed.“Where’s your head at, space man?” Shiro asks with a gentle shoulder bump.“Memory lane.” Keith leans against Shiro’s side with an exhale. “Didn’t realize how much I’d forgotten ‘till we got in here.”





	

Allura hasn’t even finished saying they’re out of orbit before the kids are unstrapping themselves out of their seats and running towards the elevator.

 

“Race you to the pool!” Vivian yells at the twins.

 

Hunk and Lance’s boys are two steps behind, yelling as one, “Not fair! You got a head start!” 

 

Pidge’s daughter follows at a more serene pace, tapping away at her aqua tablet in a way that’s deeply reminiscent of her mother. Keith raises an eyebrow when he sees her amble away from the elevator. The second eyebrow joins its twin high on his forehead when he sees the girl open a vent and slip in.

 

He turns his confused look at the group, but mostly at Pidge. The green paladin smirks at his look. “Shortcut,” is all the explanation Keith gets. It’s a mild comfort to him that Christina is staring at the vent with the same amount of confusion he is. 

 

But the eighteen year old gets past it with a shake of her head. She slides out of her seat asking, “Aunt Pidge, can you tell me where the Learning Room was again? I wanted to try learning some Altean in that program you told me about.”

 

“Can do. Pull up the map on your tablet, I’ll show you how to get there.”

 

Keith’s about to ask if no one else finds it weird that the twelve year just  _ went into the vent _ , when Allura walks up to him. She beams at Youta, who peacefully sits in Keith’s lap and frowns at the display. 

 

“Hello little one.”

 

Youta’s dark eyes turn upward, expression turning to delight when he sees his favorite person. “Auntie A!” He chirps, reaching his arms up towards her.

 

Allura scoops the three year old up, holding him with an ease Keith envies. He stands up as she bounces him against his hip, asking, “How was the trip? Not too scary I hope?”

 

“Nu-unh!” The boy shakes his head, cowlicks bouncing. “It was super fast and fun!”

 

The princess laughs before teasing Keith, “He’s  _ absolutely  _ your son.”

 

Youta’s smile could light up an entire galaxy at the praise. Keith finds himself melting, reaching out to gently shake the boy’s foot as he kicks his legs playfully. In moments like this, Keith thinks of how Shiro once said that Youta is the very best of the both of them and finds himself understanding that notion.

 

“Dad,” he overhears Christina telling Shiro. “I’ll be in the Learning Center, okay?”

 

“Studying when you’re on holiday?” His husband asks amusedly. “What happened to taking it easy for the next three weeks?”

 

The girl laughs, “This doesn’t count as  _ studying _ . Aunt Pidge said the Altean learning program is really fun if you keep the safety on.”

 

Lance hops up as she steps towards the elevator with a small wave, saying, “I’ll go with you. Someone should keep an eye on the kids in the pool. Can you take her Hunk?” He hands their baby daughter over without waiting for Hunk’s response, cooing at her in a way that makes her face split into a smile.

 

“We  _ do  _ have a lifeguard there,” Allura reminds him but Lance is already gone, waggling his fingers at his husband and daughter as the elevator doors close.

 

“That’s weird,” Keith mutters to himself as Shiro and Hunk walk up to them. Lulu happily chews away on her teething ring, babbling a little as she does so. “He hates Altean pools.”

 

He’s barely said that before Hunk’s letting out a groan. “He did it again!”

 

“Did what?” Shiro asks.

 

Hunk points at the baby in his arms, looking torn between amused and annoyed. “Handed Lulu off to me right before she needs a diaper change. I don’t know how he knows she’s gonna poop before she does but I swear I’m gonna find out and make him change his fair share of the diapers!”

 

“I’m glad I don’t have to wear diapers anymore,” Youta sighs. The unusually serious manner in which he shares this thought has Shiro laughing and Keith grinning. Even Hunk snorts as he digs through the baby bag dangling against his side.

 

After he ruffles his son’s hair, causing the boy to pout and stroke his hair back down, Shiro asks, “Do  _ you  _ need to go to the bathroom?”

 

“‘M fine. I wanna see the stars room!” He immediately turns a pleading expression up at Allura. “Can we go to the stars room, Auntie A? Please please  _ please _ ?” 

 

“Stars room?” She frowns in confusion first at the boy and then at his parents. 

 

But Youta is the one to rapidly explain, “The room that’s shows all the stars in all the world! Where you go  _ woosh _ ,” he throws his arms out, fingertips glancing off Allura’s chin. “And you can see  _ allll  _ the stars.”

 

“Ooooh, the  _ stars room _ .” Allura nods in understanding. “Alright! Is there any special star you’d like to see?”

 

“I wanna see the star where you met your person.” 

 

Keith laughs at the puzzled look Allura gives him, which leaves an amused Shiro to explain, “He can’t say the Altean word for life partner and  _ that’s  _ too long for him so. Your person.”

 

“Where  _ are  _ they, by the way?” 

 

Helping Youta down to his feet, Allura answers, “They’re back on  _ Gemenon _ with Coran, making sure that all preparations for the celebrations are on track.”

 

“Can’t believe it’s been ten years since we defeated the Galra,” Shiro exhales, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist. 

 

With the smallest of smiles, Keith rubs the fine lines around Shiro’s eyes and murmurs, “Yeah.” Time has flown by in it’s usual contradictory way: too fast and too slow for Keith’s liking. But the proof of time’s passage lies before them in the shape of their growing children and their ever increasing wrinkles. “It’s been a good ten years though.”

 

“The best,” Shiro agrees immediately with a growing smile.

 

“Tou-chan, Papa,” Youta inquires as he holds Allura’s hand. “You wanna see the stars too?”

 

“Not right now, baby. Maybe later. You and Auntie A have fun.”

 

Allura takes a step forward but the boy remains in place, frowning a little when he asks, “You’re not gonna go into your Lions without me right?”

 

Keith immediately crouches down to reassure his son, “Not without you, champ. We promised we’d go up together, right? That’s what we’ll do that after lunch.”

 

With a small nod, Youta steps next to Allura. Keith watches the pair walk away, heart swelling with love.

 

“I think we should do the fly around before lunch,” Shiro points out as Keith straightens. “Less chance of someone throwing up.”

 

Keith frowns a little before calling out to the pair stepping into the elevator, “ _ Before  _ lunch!”

 

Allura shoots him a thumbs up while Youta waves excitedly. He’s probably happy they’ll get to see and experience flying in the Lions sooner than anticipated. 

 

“Smart,” Keith praises his husband. 

 

“I like to think so.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Keith mutters, “Humble too.”

 

“You said it, not me,” Shiro continues to tease, pulling Keith in until they’re nose to nose. The hot puff of Shiro’s breath against his cheek sends a pleasurable tingle racing down Keith’s spine. “By the way, do you realize we’re all alone here?”

 

“Mm, I did.” He slides his arms around Shiro’s body, palms pressing into the sharp angles of Shiro’s shoulder blades. “What about it though?”

 

“We could make out? Like that time after Allura finished her debrief.”

 

“Coran caught us that time.”

 

“ _ Right  _ when I got my hands on your dick too.”

 

Keith’s laugh bounces off the walls. “Is that what you’ve got in mind?”

 

Warm palms pull him in by the hips. Keith feels his breath hitch even as his smile grows. “Maybe,” Shiro answers coyly, offering a million possibilities for mischief in his gray eyes. 

 

Cupping a cheek, Keith pulls his husband in for a kiss. A quick kiss that playfully rakes the flames of desires higher. “If we’re gonna do that, we should get to our room.”

 

“Old room or new room?” Shiro asks even as he begins to pull them away.

 

“Old room. Don’t want the kids walking in on us.”

 

They hold hands on their way to their old rooms, exchanging sweet kisses every so often which soften the sharp edge of nostalgia that taps against their memories. There’s a lifetime worth of memories tucked away in every corner of the castle and they all come rushing back to Keith as they make their way to their old rooms.

 

There’s memories of kisses, fights, arguments, play-fights. Of group game nights, fighting for their lives, angrily pacing the corridors in the dead of night because worry had set in too deep for sleep to take hold. Keith drags his fingertips against the metal walls, eyes at half-mast.

 

He can almost see the ghosts of their past selves walking down the aqua-lit corridors, laughing and jostling each other, still high off another mission successfully completed. 

 

“Where’s your head at, space man?” Shiro asks with a gentle shoulder bump.

 

“Memory lane.” Keith leans against Shiro’s side with an exhale. “Didn’t realize how much I’d forgotten ‘till we got in here.”

 

Shiro’s arm wraps around his shoulder. “I know what you mean.”

 

They walk in silence together for the last part of their journey, whispering memories to each other that makes them laugh, grin, moan. As they come to stand in front of an all too familiar door, Shiro muses, “It’s been one hell of an adventure.”

 

He presses his palm against the control panel. The door beeps, opening with a soft  _ woosh _ . “You know what the best part is?” Keith asks, curling his fingers in Shiro’s shirt. 

 

As he’s pulling into the room by his husband, Shiro grins and shakes his head, “Tell me.”

 

“It’s not over yet.” Keith murmurs before connecting their lips in a heated kiss, Offering a promise that the best is yet to come. He smiles when Shiro kisses back firmly, hands guiding him back to the bed. The equivalent of pinkie fingers hooked together and given a firm shake. They grin at each other as they fall onto the bed together, exchanging more kisses and occasional words as they seal their promise through tender lovemaking.

 

The past and the present crash into each other like two rivers meeting, slipping and sliding over each other like lovers. Fingers tangled together, giggles exchanged, holding on tightly to each other. Memories of countless times they've been here before, clinging to each other, come back to him. Keith holds onto Shiro as tightly as he is held, holding onto the now rather than allowing himself to be swept up into the post. Gasps for more, more,  _ more _ until he comes. Holds on tighter still to keep Shiro against him as he spills his seed inside Keith.

 

“Fuck,” Shiro shudders against him, panting. Each exhale feels like a gust of wind carrying the heat of a forest fire. “I love you.”

 

Keith tightens his legs around the other man’s waist before murmuring, “Love you too.” And then groan-laughs when he starts feeling a cramp forming. “Fuck. You gotta move.”

 

They laugh as they rearrange themselves into a more comfortable repose, Keith playfully kicking Shiro in the chest when he teases him over his age before pulling him back into bed, tossing the wash cloth away into the corner. They press their foreheads together, occasionally whispering of things to come and events to look forward too. 

 

It takes Keith back to the night where he first shared his future plans with Shiro. He runs his hands through Shiro’s hair, smiling at the pleased hum his touch brings. Shiro exhales and shifts closer, ready for a nap. Keith keeps running his fingers through Shiro’s hair, other hand keeping the man close, until Shiro’s breathing goes deep and steady. Sleep comes easy to Shiro now. A fact that makes Keith’s heart swell with indescribable happiness. 

 

“You made all my dreams come true,” Keith finds himself whispering into Shiro’s hair, now peppered attractively with silver strands. Shiro breathes in, breathes out, and sleeps on. Keith buries his smile into the silky strands, holding Shiro close as he waits for sleep to take him as well.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after, to the end of their days.


End file.
